


The Moon's Memories

by CompletelyDifferent



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the moon has a new dance partner, she'll never forget the boy from her youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon's Memories

**The Moon's Memories**

I have often been called the most beautiful thing in the world.

I have been quoted in poetry, immortalized in song. People the world over tell of me: the girl with the eyes like diamonds, with hair like white silk.

A thousand lovers have looked to me on starless nights, saying words of devotion and true love. They have sung songs underneath my gaze, said things that would make many hearts melt.

Never have they been said to _me._

Actually, that has not been completely true. Two boys- men- have both looked into my eyes and said that they loved me. I only ever loved one back.

I have been called many things, given many names; Ix Chel, Rona, Yue. The Moon.

Often when I am bored, I float down to the world below. There are many interesting things down there; battles, festivals, coronations, balls... but I always keep returning to scenes of secret lovers.

The scenes are all very similar. Humans, the men especially, do not have very much originality. But still, it warms my heart to see a couple swept up in true romance. It does not always end happily, I know, but that is life.

I have seen a lot of these exchanges, but there is one I remember better than the others. The setting wasn't remarkable- it was just a ledge of rock, looking out at sea. The two lovers weren't dressed in beautiful splendor, but traveling clothes, worn and dirty. The girl's face was painted white, her eyes framed with red. 

The conversation was sweet. Like many conversations, _I_ , the moon, was mentioned. The boy said how much he cared for the girl, and how he didn't want anything to happen to her. The girl shook it off, and made a joke (which the boy didn't get, in his innocent sweetness).

And then, the two of them leaned in to kiss. The girl's paint looked ghostly in my light, and her eyes were closed in anticipation….The boy leaned forward….and then his eyes flickered to me….and he pulled back.

_I can't,_ he said.

I often think of that night. At first, I told myself, it was because I was sad for the boy. _He should have kissed her,_ I would think, _and then he would have been happy._

But now I am honest with myself. I'm _glad_ it happened that way. I'm glad that, just that once, the boy choose me over the other girl… as selfish as it is, it's the truth.

If you must know, their story ended happily. The girl got kidnapped, and the boy, true to form, helped save her. (Although, to be honest, the girl really didn't need saving). And the two of them got together, and stayed together. They shared many kisses to make up for that one they missed. They never had any children, but they never needed them. They lived long, fulfilling lives, as warriors, politicians and heroes. 

They were happy. And I am glad for that. The man who was a boy deserved that much. He was always so kind, so sincere.

Still, thinking of him brings back memories of a night long ago. Back when I still wore a human body, and the celestial lights were a distant sight. That night hot tears had stung my eyes, and my body had felt as thought it was frozen from the inside. The necklace around my neck had felt as heavy as stone, as lead, as shackles. 

I remember seeing the boy run up to me, wearing a pained expression on his face.

_I just want you to know that I think you're beautiful, and I never thought a girl like you would notice a guy like me._

We kissed then. It was the first of the only two kisses we would ever share.

Now I have a new mate, one who I will keep for all eternity. I am always dancing with him, his waves flowing and twisting with every move that I make. And although I love the Ocean, I will never forget who- and what- I lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> A really old one-shot of my, transferred over from FF.net. Made some minor edits and polishing, plus updates in light of the Legend of Korra.
> 
> The names in the story are the actual names of Moon Goddesses. Ix Chel comes from Mayan mythology. Rona is the Maori goddess of the moon and tides, which fits very well with the idea of the moon being the original water bender. Yue is Chinese for 'the moon' and of course, is her actual name in the series.


End file.
